


Public Washrooms & Neon Lights

by DeadlyInRed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Love, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Road Trip, Romance, Summer break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyInRed/pseuds/DeadlyInRed
Summary: Two best friends go on a road trip before they go off to college the following fall. Shenanigans ensues.





	Public Washrooms & Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So okay this may not read all that smoothly because it was originally written as a roleplay on tumblr with my friend sO if it's awkward that's why and I apologise.

The weather was warm and the sun was low in the sky. No birds were chirping. It was peaceful. Well... as peaceful as the night before adventure could be.

Leo Evans  wiped the sweat off his forehead and let out an exhausted sigh before zipping up his backpack with his necessities in it.  
'Finally done...' he thought to himself before hearing the familiar beeping coming from his phone. A text from Claire Wood, Leo’s best friend.  
Leo chuckled and responded before tossing his phone back onto his bed.  
  
Finally after hours of packing he got up from his spot on the floor surrounded by bags although he was travelling lightly. A suitcase, a backpack, and both his guitars along with an amp. He grabbed his suitcase and one of the guitars after slinging the other case around his back and walked them out to his car.  
  
His car was an old van that had been redone on the inside to only have 2 seats, the back of the van wasn't empty though, a mattress was stuffed in there along with some pillows and blankets.  
  
Sighing he opened the back of the van and moved the stash of pillows and blankets to make space for his luggage.  
  
Half an hour later he was saying goodnight to his family so he could sit up on the roof of his house alone with his phone to watch the stars. This would be the last time in a while that he could do this and he wanted to savour each and every moment of this.  
  
Suddenly, breaking the silence, Leo's phone beeped, once again from Claire.

 

Claire zipped up the last of her baggage, grabbing her phone off the nightstand, shooting leo a text.  
  
**_< I’m all packed and ready for tomorrow morning.>_** claire sent her text to leo.  
  
Claire sighed and sat on her windowsill, looking out at the setting sun, thinking about the adventures that were to soon take place the next day.  
  
‘Did i pack enough?’ she thought to herself, looking at the four bags scattered on her floor. she shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze back to the outside.

 

 ** _< You ready for tomorrow?> _**  
  
Leo smiled as he sent his best friend the text. Tomorrow marks the first day of their summer long road trip. The last adventure they would have together before going off to college.  
They had been planning this trip for years, saving up paycheck after paycheck for this trip and to Leo, it couldn't come sooner.  
  
He brushed some hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath of the warm night air.  
'I should get some rest. I have to be up early tomorrow.' He thought to himself, but something seemed to be stopping him from going to rest.

 

 ** _< damn rights i am> _**  
  
Claire finally messaged back. She took a look at the time on her phones screen, deciding it was a good enough time to lay in bed.  
She got under the covers and turned off the lamp. but all she did was stare at the ceiling.

Leo stayed up on the roof for another hour before deciding to go lay in his bed since this would be the last time for a few months he's be able to.  
  
Finally once he decided that it was a good enough time, he got down off the roof and changed his clothes, crawling into bed with a sigh. He had to admit that he felt a bit silly since he was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be. For years he and Claire had been best friends and they knew each other very well. Leo just hoped that they wouldn't get sick of each other while on this trip.

Claire couldn’t fall asleep. nerves maybe? no it couldn’t be. why would she be nervous?  
She decided to text leo again, seeing if he was still awake.  
  
**_< hey, are you still awake?> _**  
  
She pressed send and continued staring at the ceiling.

 

Silence broke once again by a text. Leo grabbed the phone and saw it was Claire. He replied immediately.    
  
**_< Yeah... can't sleep. Too excited I guess. Why are you still up?>_**  
  
He checked his phone battery and plugged it in, thinking that he wouldn't be able to charge it as often.  
  
Leo sighed and picked up his notebook, flipping it open to the page full of destinations for the trip. This book he had had for a very long time always dreaming of travelling, now he could finally do it. With a smile he opened up the map and traced the route with his fingers.

Claire heard her phone go off, a text back from Leo.  
  
**_< can’t sleep... so i’m just staring at my ceiling> _**  
  
She put her phone down again, sighing. she then opened up her beside drawer and took out the amount of cash she’d been saving up.  
  
she text leo another text.  
  
**_< how much money do you have saved?>_**

Leo read the text from Claire and groaned as he got up to go find his wallet in the backpack he'd left in his room. Digging through he began to count out some money. Once that was done he checked his bank online. Leo was always prepared for the worst situation so he had saved up more than he thought they'd need.  
  
**_< Couple thousand in cash and more than double that in the bank. You?> _ **

 

Claire sighed, counting her cash again.  
  
**_< i have a couple thousand in cash>_**  
  
she then went to check her banking... but the account wouldn’t let her in. she started to panic.  
  
**_< uhhh, my bank isn’t letting me access my account>_**

 

Leo made his way back over to the bed again and once he was finally settled he got another text.  
  
**_< Hey, don't worry about it okay? I'm sure it's alright. Online banking does that sometimes. I got us covered.>_ **    
  
He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh. Leo hoped Claire didn't worry too much and would be able to get enough sleep that night.

 

Claire took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself down a bit.  
  
**_< i’d hate to use some of your money when i have my own>_ **  
  
She felt tears coming up to her eyes but wiped them away instantly

 ** _< Claire listen, I only saved up as much as I did because I thought we might need it. It's not my money it's ours. It's gonna be okay. I'm sure by tomorrow you'll be able to access the account.>_**  
Leo sent the text and waited anxiously for a response.

 

Claire wiped her eyes again, texting leo back  
  
**_< let’s hope so.. i know you saved the money up for both of us but it’s still the money that you worked hard for.. i can’t help but feel guilty> _ **  
  
She sent the text and ran her fingers through her hair

 ** _< It's going to be okay. I won't let anything ruin our summer okay? Now try and get some sleep... I'll come pick you up first thing then we can go get breakfast and start our adventure.> _**  
  
Leo sent that one last text and lay his phone down next to his pillow so if Claire needed him he'd wake up to the phone ring. He took a deep breath and drifted off to sleep.

Claire shot leo a quick goodnight text before laying back down and staring at the ceiling. She began to take steady breaths, her eyes closing, drifting into a nice slumber


End file.
